Please don't leave me
by stendanandmcdeanforever
Summary: This is a One Shot of what i wanted to happen following the recent epidsode, 19th November 2012, with Brendan and Ste.


_Ok, this is my first ever fanfic on Stendan. I have tried writing some and they have never worked out, then i came across this website and decided i would give it a shot. Please leave reviews, good or bad. Thanks._

_This is a One Shot following from the recent episode, Monday 19th November._

_Brendan's POV._

_I sit myself into the chair, thinking that right at this moment, this very second; the man i love is married, and will be enjoying his day with him, talking about their future with that yank, Douglas. He probably won't even be thinking of me, he will be too busy dancing and drinking with his new husband to even think of me. I look down at my plate were i have to bacon rolls. I pick one up and take a big mouthful, trying to shut out the pictures of Steven and Douglas kissing. I pick up my phone, i have 3 missed calls and one voice mail, and I ring my voice mail service. It's Chez, _

_'Brendan it's me, listen there's been an accident at the wedding and... Its Ste, he's in hospital and... _

_Before i could even finish listening to the voice mail i jumped out of my seat, grabbed my keys from next to me and sprinted to the door, yanked it open and ran. _

_All the way to the hospital, i kept thinking to myself, 'It's nothing he will be fine, Chez is probably just shook up about something, Steven will be fine, he has to be fine, it's probably a broken arm or something pathetic like that, we know how Steven can over react.' I let out a sharp breath. 'He will be fine.' i said it out loud this time though. _

_I had arrived at the hospital, the second i walked through the door i was shouting Steven, asking anyone who walked past if they knew where'Steven Hay' was. No, they all shook their head, then one of the nurses in blue pointed me in the right direction, i seen Chez, i knew that's were Steven was, i ran straight towards the door, Chez grabbing hold of me telling me not to go inside, to wait, but when did i ever listen to her? I barged into the room and when i seen him lying there, i fell to the ground! He looked awful, his face covered in cuts, tubes attached to him! But yet he looked peaceful as if he was sleeping. _

_I had been stood there for a while, when Douglas turned up, he had cuts over his face, he looked shook up. As he noticed me standing there, before he had even looked at his own husband, he screamed at me, telling me to get out, it was then he spotted Steven, and he looked hurt, he tried to get into the room which Steven was resting, i grabbed hold of him and tried to comfort him, i put my arm around his neck as he stood crying at the window looking at poor, beautiful Steven. _

_Me and Douglas had been stood there for a fair while now, both staring at Steven, I knew Douglas wanted me to leave, but i couldn't, i couldn't leave Steven, i stood there listing to the beeps of the monitor, that's when it happened, it started beeping furiously, it wasn't supposed to sound like that! The nurses started pressing upon his beautifully tanned chest, i couldn't draw my eyes away from them. Douglas silently crying next to me, i didn't know what to do with myself!_

_Douglas had gone for a while, he had to be checked over again, so i made the most of this free time with Steven, before he returned and told me to leave. I was sitting next to Steven watching his chest rise and fall, holding onto his hand, not caring who seen. I knew this was it, i knew this was the time i had to tell Steven, weather he could hear me or not. I knew if i did it now, i would be able to do it again, as long as i could do it now. _

_I raised his hand to my lips and slowly kissed it, _

_'Steven, please wake up, i don't know if i am going to be able to go on without you.'_

_I just stared at him before taking a deep breath and carrying on, _

_'I know i am not a good person, i know i have done bad things, but this is the worst that can happen, please Steven you have punished me enough, i am so sorry for everything i ever put you through. If i grew some balls a year ago then maybe things would be different, maybe we wouldn't be here in this mess, you and I would be together, and Douglas would have never been involved. Maybe today would have been our big day. I love you Steven, please i am begging you, don't leave me, please, i promise you right here, right now, that if you wake up and you want to me to leave and never come back i will, i swear, i will do anything, just please, don't die.' _

_I removed my lucky necklace from around my neck. I placed it inside his hand. I rose from my chair and kissed him, full on the lips. The worst thing was, not knowing if that was going to be the last time i ever did that, if this was the last time i was ever going to see him breathing. This man was my life, and I was no longer afraid to show it. _


End file.
